Kissing
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: Just a little short story that I cooked up while I'm struggling with Looking For Angels. SasuNaru Yaoi -STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED-
1. KI

I got this idea from a yaoi manga that I was reading in Borders one time. It was actually called Kissing, so if you've read it, this is practically the same thing, except with a SasuNaru twist. This is just while I'm suffering with writer's block from LFA. But I should be done with the next chapter soon.

Oh, and if you own the manga and plan on following along (coughcrazycough), it will do you no good. This isn't word for word…

A/N: Mi-chan!!! I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Kissing. They belong to their creators, respectively. Where's the justice in this world?!

Warning: Yaoi, AU, plot stealing, and OOC bugs flying around…beware.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah-thinking

_Blah-_flashbacks

A/N-author's note

------**U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

The usual milling about before school was nothing new today, the Uchiha decided, as he stepped out of his car.

"Sasuke!" The raven turned around to find a mop of blonde running after him.

"Naruto, you're late."

Naruto stopped to stare at his watch in disbelief. "I am?"

Sasuke laughed, calling forth a smile from the blonde. "I was joking."

Together, the two walked into the school grounds.

All heads turned as the boys entered the hallways.

Since the beginning of their first year, there were many bets on who would hook up first. Being the most popular boys in the entirety of Konoha Private Academy, it was only a matter of time before a lucky girl would be picked up.

Naruto was one who hadn't really been one to date, since an unfortunate incident in middle school had left him with a strange elusive attitude that only Sasuke knew of, and was obviously off limits. Sasuke on the other hand, had never been one to hang back. He always had a girl on his arm, and though he looked amazingly bored, even with the most stunning girls, he would never halt his reign over the hearts of the students at the school.

It wasn't as if he was pimp, at least, no one would dare say that to his face, because he never went any further than a simple few dates and kisses. He'd hand them a chance to win his heart, albeit unconsciously, as if in an old fashioned movie that would lead to marriage, then he'd dump them and move on to the next eager girl.

Most guys would consider him an ostentatious, arrogant, aristocratic-born bastard; but to the woman, he was a god in the form of an irresistible human male.

Even in class, where the crowd was most affected, Sasuke was the sovereignty. He always had the number one test scores, not to mention the most sophisticated arguments for the debates. He was the human Adonis.

Naruto on the other hand, was not so much the outburst of life. He was the quiet genius who always placed second in the national exams. (A/N: Ahahaha! Naruto…ha…silent…aha…genius…)

How the two boys had managed to become and remain friends was always a mystery. According to the gossip gals of the school, they'd been introduced to one another at a very young age. Their father's had grown up together and worked together, so becoming acquainted had been inevitable.

But there was a special bond between the two that made the occupants of the school wonder their true purposes. They were all too friendly with one another. It was a sad fact that had been noted by the school for a long time. Whereas some would scoff at the idea of the Princes having…romantic issues, others would gratefully partake in the speculations of a gay royalty. And their actions only fed to the fire.

At lunch, they would share food from the same plate. Whether by conscious action or not, they would feed the other. It came to the attention of their friends at one point, and the answers they sought after were quite petty, in the sense that it wouldn't matter to the two what was the cause of the sudden interest in their comfort range.

"Why do you guys share off the same plate?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because there's too much food for me alone." Naruto responded, taking another bite of the onigiri in Sasuke's hand.

Hinata, Temari, and TenTen blushed at the sight. The amazing and brilliant Sasuke-sama feeding the calm and docile Naru-chan…it was any fangirl's fantasy.

"Then why not try getting less food?" Neji pointed out with a half interested glance at the scene.

"Because there's no point in wasting money to get the same amount of food when one person can get it for less." The raven said, drinking the cola that the two shared.

The guys of the group shuddered simultaneously, as each came up with his own fantasy of being as close as the blonde and the raven. The conclusion was unanimous, to each his own…

Gaara, who had sat silently glaring at his food for the longest time, finally spoke up. "Leave them alone. The pestering should be left to the fangirls who have nothing better to do than to snoop in other people's lives."

Naruto smiled at the redhead. It was a truly rare sight, seeing as the blonde was so secluded, unless brought about by Sasuke. It was a silent thank you that would only reach Gaara's ears.

As the silence continued, with each in his or her own thoughts, Sasuke departed. "Later guys. I need to take care of a few things before lunch ends."

Everyone knew that it had something to do with a girl' heart being broken, but no one made a movement to try and forewarn her. It was between those two.

When the bell rang, the group rushed off to class, leaving Naruto alone to clean up his mess.

A pale hand reached out to help him gather up the trash. "Hey. Sorry I left this for you."

Naruto smiled again, a sight that sent the remainder of the cafeteria's occupants swooning. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Nonetheless, the Uchiha helped until the warning bell rang, telling them that they were late for class. They smiled and walked to their respective classes, the only class they didn't have together, leaving the other deep in thought of any excuse that couldn't be used. Boy, how being a genius helped.

"Naruto-chan!!" a voice called from down the hallway. He turned to find Haruno Sakura running to him. Among the students at the Academy, she ranked fifth in the national standards, behind Shikamaru and Neji, respectively. Not to mention she was an avid fangirl of both he and the Uchiha.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." he replied kindly.

She smiled. "Are you late for class?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. But I'm sure that it won't be too bad. Kakashi-sensei isn't normally one to deal punishment too harshly."

They continued to talk, which lasted only a few minutes. When they entered the classroom, the teacher continued to talk, brushing aside the fact that two of his best students had been late.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, please read from page one hundred and eighty-four. Please start at the beginning of the poem." Kakashi said, now acknowledging the blonde's presence.

Naruto pulled out his literature book and read.

_Why the deathly pallor stained the night sky, was a mystery_

_Why the world had suddenly become repealed of sight, was a mystery_

_The sin had been done._

_Onlookers mourned, while the truth lay behind bars_

_Blood red walls became a welcoming sight_

_With suddenness it struck the heart firm._

_Like fire, it spread, engulfing all who were but bystanders_

_She wanted none of this, but couldn't resist the temptation_

_And Master arose._

_With naught but night for His cloak_

_She silently welcomed him_

_The creaks of lifeless motions left the haunt to his chains._

_As the command became_

_So was the light_

_Crimson tinted the pale skin._

_Afloat in a casket known by none_

_The embodiment was left with but a single note_

_Mortals, beware the sadistic fate_

Silence reigned as the class took in the deathly atmosphere that Naruto's reading had conjured. It's always the silent ones.

As the initial shock slowly ebbed away, class continued as usual. With a casually restrained smile at the people who couldn't manage to close their mouths, it came as no surprise to anyone when Naruto looked away after just a few moments. For someone who was far too reserved, the energy that had broken the uninterested façade had all but shattered his formal innocence. No one would dare settle upon the idea that he was too quiet ever again. Not after that performance.

It wasn't as if the special ability that lay dormant in his heart was what he wanted. All he wanted was to remain in the sight of a God who pitied him and to beg for forgiveness. His capability to change people and their primary attitude was no blessing for an outcast.

He stared out the window to the lawn below. There was nothing to really focus on at all, so only half of his attention was on that. The other half was focused on whether or not he should meet Sasuke after school or not. His internal debate raged as the lesson plan became silent.

­**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

The raven's mind wandered as his teacher, Kurenai-sensei, droned on about the mathematical equations. In his mind, he recorded every word that she spoke, down to the apostrophes and periods. There was no point in re-learning what he'd already been taught by his father and brother.

"Sasuke-kun, name two of the mathematical equations aforementioned." Kurenai said.

Sasuke sighed. He hated being put on the spot, and although this wasn't the only class in which he was solely chosen on, he hated it anyway. "The quadratic equation and reflexive property of equality."

Many girls began chattering with praise, knowing that Sasuke-sama would have been able to get it in a heartbeat, while the men began grumbling their death wishes.

Inappropriate incense began to boil through, as anger and envy once more took hold. Was there anything that "Sasuke-sama" didn't have? He had a girl, he had great grades, he had the looks, and he had a best friend who would never betray him. Why the hell was someone like him, a politician by birth who already had everything he could ever want, blessed with such grandiose gifts?!

If it was only the god's way of saying, 'You ungrateful little brats, this is what a true example is…' then they must have their heads in the clouds.

Despite the often mentioned proverb, 'Life isn't fair.' this was beyond what a lesson plan should be. Damn favoritism.

"Alright, pop quiz time. I'm sure that we are all very capable of entertaining ourselves after getting the homework I assigned last night. You should all be very well aware of these equations. Get out your pens and paper. You have until the end of school to finish."

The brunette walked to the chalkboard and began to write down the problems.

Sasuke sighed and got to work.

It was all the same that it had been the last few days: solving equations using the reviewed methods.

He finished with ten minutes to spare, leaving a chance for him to watch the rest of the class struggle to maintain their attention when awe was ruling them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window, his mind wandering to no place in particular.

When someone tapped on his shoulder, he scowled. Knee-jerk reaction to stubborn ex-girlfriends. It was Kurenai. "Sasuke-kun? Would you mind taking this to Iruka-sensei? I think that he's teaching first-year mathematics."

The raven nodded and solemnly rose.

As he exited the room, he winked to one of the girls, Karin, whom he had a date with the following day. Many girls sent death-glares her way.

He sighed as he turned the corner and marched down the stairs. His mind was still far away when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I…"

Sasuke tensed. It was Ino. He'd dumped her at lunch, and here she was; wanting him to take her back.

"Ino, I said that we're through." the raven said harshly.

The platinum blonde shook her head. "I know…but, I can give you anything! Anything you want!"

For the second time that day, he was being put on the spot. "I don't want anything from you. Goodbye…"

He tried to pull away, but she held on with tenacious fingers. He growled, "I don't—"

"I'll give you anything! My virginity! What will make you stay?!" tears flowed relentlessly down the girl's face.

Naruto turned the corner, to go back to his classroom after a bathroom break, finding Sasuke and Ino fighting on the stairs. Slowly he slumped back behind the safety of the wall, trying to quickly find a way to get around them or a detour that wouldn't make him late back to class.

"Is it because you've already found someone else?!" she shrieked.

That stopped his tugging. When Naruto's blonde hair came into view, a shrewd idea popped into his head. "Yes, I have already found someone else."

The dried tear stains on Ino's face were becoming much more noticeable as the blonde tried his best to maneuver a way around the arguing couple.

"Who?!"

Without warning, Sasuke turned to Naruto, who thought he'd escaped the danger, and pressed their lips together. As shocked as Naruto was, he did nothing to resist. He couldn't think, perhaps he didn't want to resist. Sasuke's hand twisted into the latter's hair, keeping their faces together.

Ino's face turned pink, as she witnessed the intimate gesture.

When the Uchiha pulled away, she was already gone. He smirked.

"Wh-What was that…for…" Naruto blushed as he stared at the ground.

Sasuke looked back to his best friend. "Oh, nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, Sasuke." the blush still painted his face, and he was unable to meet the raven's gaze.

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing him to look up. "We're friends, aren't we?"

The latter nodded. "Well, there isn't anything wrong with us kissing. It's just a kiss."

Sasuke smiled and walked back to his classroom, anticipating the ring of the synthetic bell.

Naruto stood there, in his thoughts without care for the fact that he was supposed to be going back to his class. Sasuke, his best friend, had just kissed him. Wasn't a kiss a friendly gesticulation between two people who were very close? Wasn't that a simple enough explanation? If his logic was enough, then why was he so confused about whether or not it was really a clarification? Why was there something in his heart that sent his head spiraling with questions?

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their belongings and rushed to head home, jostling the still frozen Naruto.

'_Because you're my friend. There's nothing with friends kissing, is there?'_

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

If anyone is wondering why I made those three the fangirls of the group, it is because making up characters would not be so prevalent and because I have plans for the usual fangirls.

I did write that poem, if you couldn't tell. I really didn't take my time with it…so if it didn't make sense, there's why. Let's just say I was going for a forbidden, Romeo and Juliet, Le Chevalier D'eon feeling. Ne, does it work well with the story's plot?

And I warned beforehand that there would be major OOC bugs flying around. Remember, this is just my version, or what I can remember, of a plot that was already written. I don't claim to be the artist of that manga; this is just my attempt to entertain you. Flamers can go burn in Hell.

This story is only going to be a few chapters long, maybe three. I still have Looking For Angels to think of. Consider this filler…tame smut.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Oh, and if you can guess what the poem was supposed to be about, then you get a cookie…and maybe even a oneshot dedicated to you.

Until next time, ja ne.


	2. SS

Hey. I had another brain deadening week, so here's your filler.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Kissing. They belong to their creators, Kishimoto-sensei and Sasaki-sensei and Takaku-sensei, respectively. Where's the justice in this world?!

Warning: Yaoi, AU, plot stealing, and OOC bugs flying around…beware.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah-thinking

_Blah-_flashbacks

A/N-author's note

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Sasuke walked to Iruka's classroom, unfazed by the sudden stunt that he'd pulled. It wasn't as if he had any regrets. He'd needed to get rid of the girl, and it had worked. Besides, kissing Naruto wasn't as bad as kissing the rest of the girls he'd been with. At least he'd wanted to kiss the blonde, whereas the females had merely come onto him and he'd felt no need to bother to show too much emotion. It was always the female who would do all of the work. And they tasted too sweet for him, far too sweet.

Naruto had a salty taste, most likely due to the strict diet of ramen that he ate at home, when the Uchiha couldn't force him to eat healthily. It wasn't too brackish, but it left his mouth in utter desire for further satisfaction. As if he'd been wandering in the desert without water for the longest time, and Naruto was all that would quench his thirst. He wanted more of the thirst-quenching water.

And without conscious action, he'd already accepted his love for his best friend.

"Iruka-sensei?" he said, poking his head into the door.

He gasped slightly when he found the man with his head on his desk. For a moment, he thought that the man might have been murdered, but with no sign of blood, it was highly unlikely. When he walked closer for further examination, he could hear the soft exhales of the teacher's breathing. He set the note beside the sleeping man and left the room.

He walked slowly back to Kurenai-sensei's room, letting his mind wander.

Naruto had been his best friend since they were children. Even as children, they'd been close, and as much as that disappointed their parents, they were fine with being with one another and no one else. Even Gaara, whom they'd known just as long, wasn't in on their plots to sustain the closeness that they held. While Arashi and Fugaku had begun allowing girls to be with the boys, Sakura and Hinata and such, it hadn't done much to tear the two apart. It wasn't until the Uchiha's had moved away that they finally became separate people. After one episode of finding the two sleeping in the same bed, though both with their clothes on, it was enough to break the ignorance that the two fathers had been trying to maintain.

It was while Naruto was in his final year of elementary school, and since then, he'd refused to open up to anyone. Even Arashi had been at a loss, instantly regretting letting his son's friend go out of perhaps a jumped conclusion.

When they'd finally met up in high school, Naruto was not the same person that the Uchiha had known those few years ago. His best friend was no longer the loud idiot that he had been. Naruto had cleaned up pretty well, but it was discomforting to find that along with that, many other vital characteristics had gone as well. His beautifully tanned skin had become so pale that it rivaled death, his eyes were like clouded waters, and his hair was disarrayed to a point of dire hair treatment.

It wasn't until Naruto had heard that simple 'hello' in the morning that he had begun to look somewhat like a shadow of his old self. Sasuke smiled at his memories of their first day at the Academy.

_While the Uchiha was busily trying to avoid the sights of any potential fangirls until class by watching from the farthest corner of the classroom, a small figure with slightly blonde hair came quietly through the door, immediately silencing the students._

_As the boy tried to not be noticed, he realized that he'd failed when two girls approached him._

"_Hi there." the one with platinum hair said._

"_How are you, cutie?" the one with pink hair inquired._

_He looked up to find the two gazing intently at him. He tried to make conversation, but couldn't find it in himself to want to say anything. So what? A few girls were hitting on him; it wasn't like that hadn't happened in middle school. He was always the most popular, despite his deep dislike of the presence others crowding around him. It was a waste of their time and his._

"_Girls, why don't you leave him alone for right now? He's probably not feeling too well. Right, dobe?" a voice interrupted._

_Naruto lifted his head weakly to protest. Who in Kami-sama's name had any right to call him a deadlast? Hell, who in the world even had the right to address him? No one knew him, why should they have any right to even speak his name?!_

_The two made no attempt to retreat from the voice that had just ordered to leave the boy alone. They were far too entranced to do so. With his raven hair and piercing black eyes, he was mouth-watering. "O-Okay, sure."_

_They both walked off, arguing over who saw the boy first and who deserved the first date. Sasuke smirked._

"_Look you—" Naruto began, but he was cut off by the boy's smile._

"_I'm sure that you'll appreciate this one day, dobe."_

_Naruto glared up at the raven pitifully, only to be shot down by shock. "Sa-Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's head. "Yeah. I've been waiting for you, dobe."_

_The blonde's face lit up, and some pallor became noticeable. He stood up and hugged the raven, "I missed you."_

_The other boy, though stunned thoroughly, hugged back; ignoring the sudden whispering by the rest of the class. He glared and they returned to their original conversations._

"_Dobe, if you don't let go of me then I promise you that you are going to have a lot of rabid fangirls chasing after you." Sasuke whispered._

"_I have some of my own to worry about, so I don't think that it'll be too hard." the blonde smiled into the Uchiha's neck._

_The bell rang and the two returned to their respective seats._

He chuckled a bit, though not as quietly as he'd thought because some of the remaining students looked at him like he was mental. The two girls closest wondered what in the world could lead Sasuke-sama to laugh so maniacally.

He quickly ran to his previous room and grabbed his backpack before disappearing out to his car. He smiled when he noticed that Naruto's wallet was on the floor of his car. There was nothing that he could do know to avoid the Uchiha.

Slowly, he made his way to the Uzumaki domain. He ignored the fact that there was no car in the driveway. Sasuke knew that Naruto was there. After all, what else did the blonde have to do other than take his anger out on video games and scream profanities of the day's events at the television? His homework was all done, something that had become a default thought when asked of his daily studying.

He knocked on the door, and a disgruntled Naruto opened it. His appearance disturbed the Uchiha; it made him wonder what exactly the blonde had been doing the entire time after school had ended. "Hello?"

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto, you left your wallet in my car. I came to give it back to you."

Naruto's eyes widened and a blush covered his face quickly. "A-Arigato." he quickly retrieved the piece of leather and tried to close the door, but Sasuke wedged his foot in the way.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? All I want to do is explain what happened earlier." Naruto silently moved and allowed for the raven to enter.

He settled on the couch as he usually did when he came over. Naruto kept standing, then disappeared to the kitchen calling behind, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Sasuke replied.

When the blonde returned, he set the can of pop on the table and sat on the loveseat adjacent of the couch that the raven had chosen. He kept his eyes on his clasped hand in his laps, until Sasuke leaned in close to him and began whispering into his ear.

"You liked it, didn't you? I could tell that you did." he licked the outer shell of Naruto's ear, sending the boy into shudders of pleasure.

He pushed away, but Sasuke kept a firm hand on the kit's shoulder. "You did. I could tell. That's how everyone else reacts."

But that wasn't what made Naruto stop struggling. It was the "everyone else" part. How dare Sasuke put him on the same level as the crowd of hormone ruled teenagers that walked the halls of their school! He wasn't like the rest of the nobody's who had nothing as horrible as separation from a close friend, who was almost like family! They didn't have the empathy that he'd earned! He could never be a part of "them"…

Not when he'd had another very important aspect taken out of his life. After his mother's death, Sasuke had been there for him. But when the raven had moved away, he'd felt another piece of his heart break. Even now, with that one vital piece now back in place, everything still sometimes became blurry due to the extremity of the pain…

"Well, Sasuke, I'm not everyone…I never have been. 'Everyone' was able to watch you leave and get over it. 'Everyone' was able to move on with their lives because you were only arm candy in their eyes. 'Everyone' fucking taunted me with your memory, asking, 'Are you going to see Sasuke-kun today?' and 'Ask Sasuke-kun if he'd like to go out on a date with me.' I even got, 'You and Sasuke would have made a cute couple.' So don't you dare come waltzing in here telling me about how goddamn important it is that you have your way with me!!"

Naruto let the tears stream down his face, forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be mad with Sasuke. Just the thought of those memories brought along a whole new round to pain that made his heart feel like it'd been shot. His face distorted with pain and he clutched his chest.

All the meanwhile, the Uchiha was sitting there staring at nothing at all. "And you let them…?"

"What?!" the blonde choked.

"You let them treat you badly? You let their words kill you inside, instead of brushing them off like you usually did?" The look on his face was caught somewhere between malicious anger and near-psychosis.

"I'm not you, Sasuke. I can't take everything and burn it into a little ball of nothingness. You were my crutch. When you left, I kept falling. I wasn't ready to walk on my own, but I was discharged prematurely and found more trouble than I could handle. I'm not you…but I wanted to be. I wanted to be able to sardonically challenge everything people said, I wanted to be able to be as stoic as you…but the more I tried, the less I stayed myself."

Sasuke, completely dumbfounded by the new discovery, tried to comfort the practically hysterical blonde, but was pushed away yet again.

"Please…just leave." Naruto said in a weak voice.

With his plan thrown off course, the Uchiha had no choice but to depart with a feeling of a needed ending.

------**U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

"Hey, does anyone know where the blondie is?" Kiba asked at lunch the following day.

As he and Hinata took their usual places beside the Sabaku siblings, Sasuke walked up. "Hey, where's the dobe?"

They all looked at him like he was mental. Had they not been wondering the same question? And with Sasuke showing up empty-handed, it only proved that something was not at all right. "You mean he's not with you?"

Both parties' minds began racing, trying to figure out where in the world the gullible blonde might be. He was indeed a genius, but also too kind; and he never had missed school. Far too preoccupied with trying to find his best friend, Sasuke didn't even realize that Kiba and Choji were making a game of who could steal more of the Uchiha's food before they got caught.

The raven slammed a fist on the table, shocking the rest of the students. "I'm going to look for him. He shouldn't be this late."

Without another look backwards, to either student or his half-eaten food, Sasuke stalked out of the cafeteria. His first thought was to maybe check Iruka-sensei's room, for the man was pretty much the blonde's second father. But he wasn't quite prepared to find a sight that made him want to cough up the lunch that he hadn't eaten. The brunette and the other mathematics teacher, Hatake Kakashi, in a furious lip-lock. There was a moment where he felt something that made him want to cough and interrupt them, but there was also a part of him that wanted to run away screaming.

So that's exactly what he did…without the screaming part. When the Uchiha came to, he'd run himself to the back gate that surrounded the school. And it was there that he found what he'd been searching for.

The blonde was carrying a handful of things, ranging from wall scrolls to pens to other office supplies and school demands. Out of the usual habit, he was smiling as he was talking to himself.

"Yosh! I'll get this to Asuma-sensei and then I'll go home and finish my round of FFX-2 **(1)**!!!"

Naruto was in such a hurry that he nearly dropped the box and its contents with it.

A hand reached out and caught it.

"Heh, thanks. I really…" he cut off when he realized that it was no other than Sasuke. In a mad effort to escape the impending interrogation that he knew would come, the blonde tried to run away by twisting, but it was only the box that got away.

The Uchiha held fast to his wrist and forced him against a tree. "You are going to explain something to me."

The kit looked desperately at the spilled supplies. "I-I should probably—" But the raven cut him off with a rough kiss.

"Why weren't you here today?" he said with certain malice that made the quiet Naruto flinch. Sasuke tried to soften his voice up. "We were all really worried." He reached up and brushed the blonde bangs to reveal the blue eyes that were trying to avoid his. The blonde slapped his hand away.

"I'd prefer it if you wouldn't…" he said in a small voice.

Instead of listening to anything that the blonde said, Sasuke grew angry. What was so wrong about his friendliness? "Why not?" the raven demanded.

"I-I don't want to be fooled by you. I don't want you to say something and then end up leaving me again. I don't want to get close to you ever again."

"So it's alright if I sit by and want you, as long as you don't have to worry about the commitment?" he sneered. "Well, how do you think that I feel, watching you and Sai getting all too friendly from day to day?"

Naruto's eyes were opened wide and suddenly he understood. It wasn't as if he was truly liked to be with the other pale boy, he just happened to be too open-minded to want to not be friends. Perhaps that was what had angered Sasuke? Now that he looked back on it, he was too kind to the boy. But that was just his nature…

"Sasuke…I—"

"How do you think I feel?! You can just be that close with everyone else but me…why is that Naruto?" the raven suddenly sounded like the small child he'd once been. Instead of this too all over-bearing man that he was now, he could easily see the boy that Sasuke had once been.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's trembling form. "I don't _not _want to be close to you, it's I just can't find the strength to be let down again." he said in a soft whisper.

"I can't let you down again. It's not possible, Naruto. My father has no plans to relocate the company again…" Sasuke hugged the blonde back.

Then Naruto found his lips with the slightest of pressure. Realizing that it was Sasuke, he pulled back. "Sasuke…I don't think that that's—"

His lips were claimed again, as the Uchiha refused to yield. When Sasuke's tongue came in contact with his lower lip, he shoved against the other boy, but it did nothing to force him to back off.

Suddenly, there was too much pressure in his pants and something else was making his position a little bit uncomfortable. A leg…

He cried out as the force pressed against his very sensitive lower regions. But Sasuke only took this as a chance to shove his tongue in and ravage the mouth further.

_Sasuke, please…stop! I don't—_

But his internal cries did nothing for him. Because his best friend continued to kiss him. Kiss him in a way that he was sure he would never forget, but he wished he could.

_It shouldn't be like this. I want you…but, I don't want to die again._

Sasuke was all over him. His pale hand sneaking into Naruto's shirt, and his mouth moving towards the blonde's revealed neck. The taste of the skin was just one more thing that made him so madly in love his childhood friend. That, and because of the way the blonde laughed, the way his smile seemed to take the place of one thousand light bulbs, the way the soft contours of his body seemed to fit perfectly against his wandering hands…

_I want to keep you with me. To make up for all I've done in the past to let you down. I want to give you back the time that we lost when I left. I want to see you smile again…Please, give me a chance to prove that…_

The Uchiha's unrelenting hands and mouth were enough to make Naruto not want to have him stop. But it had to…they weren't the same people that they had been when they were young. They couldn't go back and suddenly masquerade in the skins of their former selves, Naruto especially. With such drastic changes, surely it was obvious at what he'd become…and why for that matter.

_Please, let me be myself for just a while longer…don't let me wake up from my perfect world at last…_

"Sas…uke…STOP!" the blonde said, once his mouth was free.

**------U R Darkest's Pawn-----**

Yes, I know that I'm horrible. But I felt like leaving a cliffy. That and because I need to work on LFA.

Please review, onegaishimasu!!!

**1-FFX-2, also known as Final Fantasy Ten-Two for those who are fans**

Next Chapter: I do love you…but can I continue to love you like I should if you are with her…?


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to let you guys know, but I have no intentions of finishing Kissing. I really am sorry, but I lost interest in it and I've written nothing since the last update. I'm sure that some of you are going to be angry, but I can't do anything else besides apologize.

Just an F.Y.I. **Remediation Anent Anechoic **has asked to take over the story, so I've handed off the story to her. Please support her in her endeavors to take over.


End file.
